In a conventional window-mount air conditioner, the drain condensed by an evaporator has been led to a condenser unit, drawn up by a slinger ring provided on a condenser cooling propeller fan, and sprinkled over a condenser by ventilation of a fan to improve the radiation effect of the condenser.
However, in an air conditioner of this type which has conventionally been employed, there has been a defect that a comparatively wide gap is present in design between the condenser and the end plates which support the side end surface portion of the condenser, and a part of the drain sprinkled over the condenser is scattered outside through this gap.
Further, since the sprinkling is performed by the rotating slinger ring, scattering of the drain from this gap easily occurs at the end peripheral portion of the condenser, resulting in increasing the scattering amount of the drain from the gap of this portion. Under such circumstances, the improvement has especially been desired.
Also, in a conventional air conditioner, the scattering amount of drain to outside is much, and the drain can be used by return resulting in inducing shortage of the sprinkling water amount. Accordingly, a satisfactory radiation effect of the condenser has not been obtained in many cases.
Further, the gap is provided wider (approximately 0.3 mm) than the pitch (usually, approximately, 1.7 mm) of the fins of the condenser from the necessity of mounting the condenser and the end plates, and the ventilation amount and the speed at this portion are greater than those at the gap between the fins. Accordingly, there has been a defect that a great sound due to friction of the outermost end fin of the condenser, end plates or cooling pipes with ventilating air at this gap is produced.